1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a transformer for an electric connector used for filter circuits of 2.5 Gbps or 5 Gbps Ethernet networks.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 9,502,829, issued on Nov. 22, 2016, discloses a transformer including a first wire group and a second wire group each having four wires. Due to the excessive number of wires, it's not suitable for 2.5 Gbps or 5 Gbps Ethernet applications. U.S. Pat. No. 9,633,774, issued on Apr. 25, 2017, discloses a transformer where a center tap of a primary coil and a center tap of a secondary coil are intercrossed to improve high frequency characteristics.
WO 2010/045578, published on Apr. 22, 2010, discloses a transformer including a group of four wires each covered with a thin, color-coded insulator. The four wires are twisted together in a repeating pattern of a red wire, a natural or copper-colored wire, a green wire, and a blue wire. Coupling of the primary and secondary sides of the transformer may be controlled in a consistent manner through the use of a retention twist. Besides, the red and green final twist wires may have their insulation stripped therefrom so that they are interconnected together as a center tap of the transformer circuit. Likewise, the blue and natural final twist wires may also have their insulation stripped therefrom so that they are interconnected together as a center tap of the secondary circuit of the transformer.